In the past, in an optical transmission system to transmit data with light, an optical transmission device optically converts an electric signal and transmits data. An optical reception device receives the data by electrically converting the light.
For example, in the optical transmission device, the electric signal output from a driving circuit is optically converted by an electro-optical conversion element and is transmitted through an optical fiber. Then, in the optical reception device, voltage-conversion is performed on a current signal, which is photoelectrically converted by a light receiving element (such as photo diode), by the optical reception circuit and amplitude of the signal is amplified and is supplied to a circuit in a subsequent stage.
Also, in the optical transmission device, as the electro-optical conversion element, a vertical cavity surface emitting laser (VCSEL) is used as a kind of a laser diode (LD) and as a light source for a short-wavelength light transceiver. Then, current is necessary to drive the vertical cavity surface emitting laser. Here, a bias current is applied to the vertical cavity surface emitting laser and a data signal is modulated by a modulation current, whereby a data string of 0 or 1 is output from the vertical cavity surface emitting laser. To drive such a vertical cavity surface emitting laser, a semiconductor laser driving circuit in which a push-pull-type differential driver circuit is used can be used (see, for example, PTL 1).